


Out of The Blue

by WhiteRosella



Series: Gleeful Saga [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Instability, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: "The smallest act of kindness is worth more than the grandest intention."--------Fiddleford McGucket has been at Gleeful manor just less than a week and is already finding great difficulty in fitting in with the unusual family unit; after being invited by Stanford to work on a groundbreaking project, Fiddleford has uprooted from California to make the long journey and settle into his new home but things have been far from welcoming.Isolating himself to his room or lab for fear of running into certain members of the family, Fiddleford is starting to regret his decision and is close to packing up and leaving however perhaps all it takes is one small act of kindness and a spot of tea to ease his troubled mind.Reverse Falls(Fiddleford McGucket x Ma Gleeful)[[Not shipping - maternal instincts and Fiddauthor hints]]





	Out of The Blue

The heat was unbearable, it was like being on fire, summer was in full swing and without any sign of a break of rain or cloud coverage the whole of Gravity Falls was in complete meltdown; it had crept upon the town without any warning and it was merciless, the townsfolk had set to closing around the peak times of the heat like a Spanish siesta so that they could recover in doors away from the harsh rays of sunlight and lack of fresh air.

Atop Gravity Falls, looming over the town like an ominous spectre Gleeful Manor in all its glory completely engulfed in sunlight; from one of the top floor tall stained glass windows Fiddleford looked out across the valley with a strained expression, his arms tightly folded and his eyes tired and full of distress, god knows how long he'd stood there trying to make a decision but he'd been awake since the early hours and now it was coming up to around noon.

Fiddleford had been fighting an internal battle with himself as was usually the case, this time around it was with a decision of whether to stay or leave Gleeful Manor despite only being here less than a week; Stanford, his old college companion had called him up some two years after they had parted after their graduation and though he'd never expected to hear from the man ever again Gleeful had been obsessively persistent to the point Fiddleford had had no choice but to join him in the end, the man was insatiable, even more so than he had been back at West Coast Tech.

On his arrival at Gleeful manor, Fiddleford had been anxious, the last time he had seen the place had been back in their first year at West Coast Tech when Stanford had invited him up to spend the summer, the memories of that time were still a little hazy but he remembered the discomfort at being there so vividly, he had not been made to feel welcome by Stanford's father and the slight dread of running into that man again had set him on edge.

When Fiddleford had seen his old companion again after their two years of being apart Stanford had changed, he was no longer the bookish socially awkward and blunt teenager he'd remembered, he'd lost his boyish looks and had grown into a force to be reckoned with; Stanford held himself with an air of authority and intimidation, his few and far between gestures always with a purpose and those blazing blue eyes were full of confidence now which had made Fiddleford fight for words and have difficulty holding as they had reintroduced themselves and Stanford had gripped his hand tightly between those six digits and that old smirk had appeared on his lips, a smile Fiddleford remembered fondly. It had been quite apparent from that reintroduction that the feelings Fiddleford thought long dead had merely been been pushed out of mind temporarily but now dread filled him that any of the Gleeful family might find out how deeply he harboured feelings for his friend.

Fiddleford sighed and cursed under his breath turning from the window and leaving the room, he couldn't stay cooped up in here or the lab hiding away forever, this was not the life he should be living; walking down the maze of dark wood hallways Fiddleford chided himself for isolating himself away only to only leave when Stanford summoned him to work on the project, it was stupid, besides he was no longer the college friend spending the summer here as a guest, Gleeful manor was now his how and where he worked, why shouldn't he freely roam wherever he pleased when he had spare time to do so.

Once down the grand staircase and through the passage to the back of the manor Fiddleford opened one of the huge doors that led out to the gardens and he felt the searing heat hit him as he closed it behind him and made his way down the marble steps pausing at the bottom and stretching in the heat of the summer afternoon, this way glorious. Fiddleford didn't have a problem with the heat, back in his hometown summers like this had been common and he'd experienced much worse; it was quiet out in the gardens, he expected the rest of the Gleeful's would be indoors somewhere hiding from the light as they usually did, he'd noted that the family were more active during the evenings due to the nature of their business, the shows at the Tent of Telepathy, so he would be able to enjoy the beauty of nature without interruption.

Fiddleford's mind eased as he made his way slowly across the perfectly trimmed lawns past the fountain in the centre of the courtyard and headed for a grove of trees with shade underneath; the grounds were quite large out of the back of the manor and the family had been known to hold grand parties from time to time which had spilled out of the house into this area. Fiddleford's boaters scuffed along the gravelled path as he slipped a hand from his cream slacks and undid a couple of buttons at the neck of his short sleeved white linen shirt, sure he was used to this heat but it was still damned hot and a little uncomfortable, there was simply no air, it was almost suffocating.

Rounding on the path and emerging from the tree line Fiddleford halted on the gravelled path as he caught sight of a gazebo set up not too far away with a white table and chairs lawn set arranged underneath it and to his dismay a pair of unnerving blue eyes locked on to him straight away; Stanford's mother had glanced up and caught sight of the southerner without much difficulty, now if he were to turn around or carry on walking he'd been seen as rude and he knew that he had to continue on and make simple conversation fearful he might cause disquiet in the Gleeful household and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Afternoon ma'am." Fiddleford smiled approaching the gazebo but not entering it, instead he stood in the sunlight and watched as Stanford's mothers eyes never left him but a very slight smile appeared in the corner of her mouth very similar, in fact identical, to his friends and he shifted around in his place awkwardly.

"Fiddleford." Mrs. Gleeful said simply, her blue eyes still holding him, the way she said his name made him loose his composure and she chuckled a little at his reaction, "Enjoying our grounds?"

"Yes ma'am, does feel good to get outside once in a while." Fiddleford said trying not to stutter, it was a terrible habit he often did when he felt anxious but he didn't want to seem so in her presence, Stanford's mother was probably the only person here that had never reprimanded or made him feel unsettled.

"Agreed." The woman said taking her tea and sipping at it, "I'm not fond of sitting in darkness all the time." She places her tea back down and made a very slight gesture with her hand and one of the chairs opposite moved out from under the table, "Please won't you join me?"

Fiddleford's eyes had snapped up the movement of the chair without anyone touching it immediately, he'd seen this sort of thing only a few times but it never ceased to catch him off guard; both Stanford and his mother shared telekinetic psychic abilities though he was still not sure Stanford's brother or father shared these traits. Since the first time he'd seen something like this happen, Fiddleford had been afraid, he'd truly questioned himself about his strict catholic upbringing and why he'd not heeded his mother or grandmothers warnings, still he'd continued his friendship with Stanford and tried to comprehend these powers as best as he could.

"Fiddleford." Stanford's mother said directly breaking his concentration from the chair back to her and his eyes met her blue hues but they were softened to him unlike Stanford's often were not, "You have no need to worry dear." She got from her seat and gestured to the chair giving him a warm smile whilst Fiddleford finally managed to move from his spot and sit opposite her.

"Forgive me ma'am I-"

"Tea?" She said interrupting him before he could get anymore words out, she knew that he was anxious, she could sense it radiating from his weak aura and his mind was a mess of thoughts, he was truly very torn and troubled; so much conflict, self doubt and pain for such a young man, it was heartbreaking.

"Please." Fiddleford said lacing his fingers together as he watched the woman make tea without even having to touch a cup or spoon. "Thank you kindly ma'am." Fiddleford said warily taking the tea mid air in front of him and regarding the woman as he drank it slowly; Stanford's mother was not looking at him but he couldn't help try and match the similarities between her and his friend, the same dark hair, the smile, the way those blue eyes held him without any contempt.

"You needn't be so formal Fiddleford, call me Beatrice." The woman smiled but then gave him a furtive sideways glance. "Though ma'am would probably be a better idea when the boys father is present." She gave Fiddleford a smirk and saw him glance down, "So, this project you and my son are planning to work on, care to tell me about it?"

"The project." Fiddleford took a gulp of his tea, Stanford had specifically directed Fiddleford not to utter a word to his anyone especially his family about what they were working on, "I'm sorry but it's not my place to say..." Fiddleford trailed off, he didn't want any this to become awkward but his loyalty to Stanford came before anything.

"I see." Beatrice said simply but still with a smile, "Stanford always has been the reserved type, I suppose that's partly my fault, he does like to keep things to himself and I can't blame him, sometimes some things are best kept a secret." Her eyes scanned up Fiddleford noting his aura pulse anxiously at her words so she continued to press curiously, "Stanford has always been special, don't get me wrong I adore Stanley but Stanford has the makings of greatness in him." Every time she mentioned her sons name the southerners eyes darted away, "I'm so glad that he found you, Stanford never any friends growing up, you must be very special to him."

Fiddleford coloured at her words and he realised he was suddenly out of tea, "M-may I have another?" Fiddleford stammered and he bit the inside of his cheek cursing to himself internally, god she knew, she could tell, he'd done everything to hide it but somehow she could see right through him just like Stanford could, he truly was his mothers son.

"Of course." Beatrice said suppressing a laugh as she took the cup from Fiddleford's hand intentionally making brief contact with his fingertips, ah yes, she was certainly right about him, the slight trembling, the flush in his face, the darting of those eyes and the way was trying so hard not to stutter, "I always knew that you would be a good influence on him ever since we first met, I said to myself 'this boy is truly going to look out for my sons best interests and keep him grounded', Stanford does have a tendency to have his head up in the clouds with all these dreams of grandeur. Don't you think?"

"I suppose it's not a bad thing to be aspiring." Fiddleford said as his heart thumped in his chest, was she going to say something? Would she tell his father? Even worse would she say something to Stanford? Fiddleford had managed to keep these feelings secret from his friend for so long, from everyone in fact and now Stanford's mother had seen through him like glass.

"Aspiring yes, but one mustn't dream too big." Beatrice said ominously her smile faltering, "Fiddleford," she said making his eyes lock on to hers, "It's no secret to you that myself and Stanford are gifted but unlike me Stanford's foresight is not as highly attuned as my own... I am fearful for him." She poured two more cups of tea and slid one over to Fiddleford, "His future is shrouded in darkness, I fear for the things he does not tell me but I cannot force him to do so..." Beatrice waited until Fiddleford reached for the cup and then placed her hand on top of his swiftly, "There is light in that darkness that engulfs him...that light is you."

Fiddleford felt Beatrice's palm press on top of his suddenly as he took the China teacup and saucer and it made his eyes snap up to hers; there was a worry in those eyes as she spoke her fears, fears that he couldn't bring himself to affirm; in the past Stanford had always hinted to him that his mother did not approve of his interests and Fiddleford had been loyal and kept his affairs confident, now they were going to be working on a highly dangerous project that had a high probability of going horribly wrong and this too had to remain secret from anyone.

"Fiddleford I'm depending on you to watch out for my son." Beatrice said letting go of his hand and sitting back regarding the young man who looked just as torn as he had done when he'd first walked around the grove, "You're here for a purpose, you must let the past go now that you've made the decision to come here and be with my son. Whatever troubles you have, whatever conflict you are facing now it will be nothing compared to what you will both endure in the future." Beatrice looked deeply into Fiddleford's eyes, from the slight touch of their hands she had seen potential outcomes for his future and in all of them he'd acted the same, "Your loyalty to my son gives me great comfort and though your mind is greatly turbulent you must listen to your heart Fiddleford. Please look after my son when I am gone."

Fiddleford didn't know what to say, had she seem something, did she know what they were up to? It wouldn't have surprised him at all but he couldn't help be curious at her cryptic words and hints that she knew how deeply he felt about her son, curious that she knew about all this and didn't care as long as he protected Stanford. Fiddleford couldn't deny that even after he'd turned Stanford's offer down several times and had pretty much been forced to uproot he was still here regardless because he felt a sense of duty -no, a sense of faithfulness to keep Stanford from falling off the edge, perhaps this was his destiny after all as much as he didn't really believe in all that sort of thing.

"You have nothing to worry about ma'am." Fiddleford said slowly taking his tea, "I ain't leaving anytime soon and you can be sure that I will stand by him always and be there to save him from himself..." Perhaps the words he had chose were a little ominous and out of character for something he would say but as he saw the smile on Stanford's mothers mouth appear and those blue eyes change and soften something went between them unspoken and he felt suddenly at ease, like a weight had been lifted.

"Thank you Fiddleford, it gives me peace to know that Stanford has someone like you beside them, he's very lucky." Beatrice said sipping her tea and smirking at the young man.

"Think I'm the lucky one." Fiddleford said under his breath taking at mouthful of his tea.

"Fiddleford!" A voice announced suddenly, "I've been looking all over for you." Fiddleford looked up to see Stanford approaching the gazebo with wide strides until he finally reached them and pushed his tall frame under the canopy, "Mother." Stanford said exchanging a curious look with Beatrice who was still smiling gingerly and then his eyes locked on to his assistant and noting his flustered expression, "Well, when you're finally done playing tea party I require you." Stanford said raising an eyebrow as Fiddleford nearly choked on his tea.

Fiddleford put the finished cup down and got up his feet quickly trying to compose himself in Stanford's presence, this was a terribly awkward situation, his mother was still giving him a knowing smile as she looked between the two and Stanford looked notified, he was praying to god that Stanford and his mother could not read each other's minds, "Please excuse me ma'am, thank you for the tea, it was most pleasant to speak with you."

"Come along." Stanford rolled his eyes as he watched his assistant make formalities until finally he joined him at his side looking rather sheepish and it's filled Stanford with a mixture of curiously and dread, he dared not ask what had passed between them, "Enjoy your afternoon mother." Stanford said taking hold of Fiddleford's shoulder and urging him on away from the gazebo.

"Boys." Beatrice called after the two before they were barely a few steps away, they both turned to look at her, "Play nicely now." She said giving them a furtive look and sipping at her tea. Both of them coloured at her words and exchanged an awkward glance before setting off for the manor. "Boys will be boys." Beatrice chuckled to herself watching as the pair left matching pace, step and looking, so she thought, rather good together indeed.


End file.
